Screw the Rules! I Love You!
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: Komali and Medli have been dating for three years now, knowing full well their love is forbidden. But when they decide to marry, they tell Komali's father, Chief Rito, and his initial reaction is...less than pleased. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**9000ish: Hey, all. This is just a two-shot that I got in my head and absolutely had to write it. Anyways, let's have the disclaimer.**

**Komali: ITSOVER9000ish owns nothing.**

**9000ish: Thanks, Komali. Story time!**

Screw the Rules, I Love You

Chapter 1: You're More Important

Komali again shivered nervously as he waited for his girlfriend of three years to arrive at their secret meeting place. The nineteen year old rito adjusted his crimson cloak for the umpteenth time, then glanced at the small box he held in the palm of his right hand. He snapped to attention at the sound of wings flapping, and looked skyward. A maroon ponytail flowing in the wind signaled the arrival of his girlfriend. She landed gracefully next to him, her indigo cloak fluttering. She stood, the moonlight greatly accenting her womanly features. Komali quickly pocketed the small box.

"Sorry I'm late. My dad was the one on patrol tonight, and he has his own route that I haven't memorized, so I had to wait a bit before making a break for it." The female rito explained.

"It's alright, Medli. Old Quill is as sharp as ever, it seems. Besides, it gave me some extra time to think." Komali explained before embracing his lover. Medli gladly returned the embrace.

"What were you thinking about?" Medli said as she pulled away.

"Well,…I was thinking…my dad wouldn't approve of our relationship. If he found out, we'd be exiled. And-" Komali didn't finish. The sound of crying reached his ears. He turned to Medli and saw tears flowing from her eyes. She started to run off.

"Medli, wait!" he called to her. He chased after her, eventually catching up to her and capturing her in a hug.

"Where were you going?" Komali asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Y-you were b-breaking up with m-me." Medli stuttered through her sobs, turning to face Komali. Komali smiled, making Medli wonder what was going on.

"I'd never break up with you, Medli. I love you more than anything. You really should have let me finish." Komali told her.

"Sorry. I'm just so afraid to lose you, and when I thought I was going to for sure, it was as if my world had shattered. Please, finish what you were saying earlier." Medli said, having calmed down considerably after hearing Komali's kind words.

"Medli, even if my own father doesn't accept me, even if we're exiled, even if we have no home, we have each other. And I want to make sure of that. I want to make sure we're always together." Komali's smiled never left his face as he knelt down on one knee, pulling the small box form his pocket.

Medli let out a gasp, her eyes widening, and her heart beating almost out of her chest. Komali opened the box, revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"I love you, Medli, and no matter what, I want us to always be together. Medli, will you marry me?" Komali asked, his voice deep with the unmistakable tone of hopefulness.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Medli almost screamed before remembering that her relationship with Komali was supposed to be a secret.

The two locked lips, kissing with a passion they never knew they had. They parted after a few minutes, gasping for air.

"But what about your father?" Medli asked.

"We'll tell him in the morning, and if he can't accept it, then I don't care if he exiles us. I don't wish to live with a father that has never supported me. That's why I love you, Medli. You've always been there for me when no one else was. Ever since my grandmother passed away, you've been the one who stood by me, even though my father wasn't. That's why I'd rather live nowhere with you, than somewhere without you." Komali explained.

Komali's short speech brought joyful tears to Medli's eyes. She hugged Komali, kissing him on the cheek. The two rito shared another kiss before bidding each other goodnight and flying separate ways back to their rooms.

**9000ish: That's it for chapter one. Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion! And about Quill being Medli's father. I thought it would be a funny twist. Hasta la Vista, baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**9000ish: Time for the second half of Screw the Rules: I Love You. Disclaimer, please.**

**Medli: ITSOVER9000ish owns absolutely nothing.**

**9000ish: Thanks, Medli. Story time!**

Chapter 2: It Was a Dumb Law Anyway

Chief Rito was up early as always. After carrying out his usual morning rituals, he sat at his desk, drinking a hot cup of tea with sugar, looking over his mail.

"Chief!" One of Chief Rito's trusted guards, Skett, had entered the room from his position outside the door.

"Yes, Skett?" Chief Rito asked.

"Your son, Prince Komali, wishes to speak with you." Skett replied.

"Tell him to come on in." Chief Rito answered, before returning his attention to the mail.

"Of course, sire." Skett said, before leaving the room. Komali soon entered, already dressed and groomed.

"Son! This is a welcome surprise! You're up early!" Chief Rito exclaimed.

"Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about." Komali told his father.

"Oh? And what might that be, my boy?" Chief Rito asked.

"Dad,…I'm getting married." Komali said. Chief Rito's face lit up immensely.

"By Valoo! That's wonderful news! Who's the lucky lady?" Chief Rito asked, eager to find out just who was the woman soon to be his daughter in law.

At that moment, the door opened again, and Chief Rito turned towards it. Moments later, his face fell. Medli walked over and rested her head on Komali's shoulder.

"Son…Medli isn't of royal rito blood." Chief Rito whispered to Komali.

"So?" Komali bluntly replied. Chief Rito's face instantly hardened.

"So? The law clearly states that royal rito must marry other royal rito!" Chief Rito stormed.

"Well that law is a load of BS! I'm marrying Medli, like it or not!" Komali shouted back.

"You dare defy me? If you don't straighten up right now, so help me you will both be exiled!" Chief Rito boomed. Komali was unfazed.

"Fine! I don't care! If you can't accept how I feel, I don't want you for a father!" Komali yelled.

"W-what did you say?" Chief Rito stuttered, extremely surprised at how Komali could outright deject him like that.

"If you care more about some stupid law than you do about your own son, then you are no father of mine! You've never done anything for me. But Medli was always there. She's the only one who ever helped me to feel that I had reason to exist! Never, not once have you ever made me feel like that! That's why I never stayed with you! Why I always spent time with Grandma! But after she was gone, only Medli was left! That's why I'm marrying her, with or without your permission!" Komali yelled again.

Chief Rito was silent. But it wasn't a resenting silence. It was more of a stunned silence. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Come on, Medli. Let's go." Komali said. He and Medli started for the door.

"Wait! Please, my son! Don't go! It was hard enough on me when your mother died giving birth to you. I promised myself I'd always look out for you. That I'd make up for her not being here. But I broke that promise. Not only that, but I was never there for you at all. And I'm a fool if anything is more important to me than my own son! I'm…I'm sorry!" Chief Rito sobbed, flinging himself at Komali, and, for the first time, hugging him.

Komali could hear the sincerity in his father's voice. Komali hugged his father back.

"It's alright, dad. I forgive you." Komali whispered. The whole time, Medli stood silently, a small smile tugging at her lips.

After ending the embrace, Chief Rito looked his son in the eye.

"Komali, I give you my blessing on your marriage. I shall call a meeting to announce the abolition of the marriage law, and your engagement to Medli." Chief Rito told his son.

"Thanks, dad." Komali said, smiling. Chief Rito smiled back. Komali and Medli left to tell Quill the news.

"Skett! Akoot!" Chief Rito called for his guards.

"Yes, sire?" Akoot asked.

"Spread the word to all rito tribes across the sea. Tell them the Chief of the Rito of Dragon Roost wishes to call a meeting which all able-bodied rito are to attend." Chief Rito explained.

"At once, sire." Akoot answered, and he and Skett left Chief Rito's room and flew out of the hole in the ceiling of the main room.

Meanwhile, Komali and Medli have just told Quill of the entire discussion that had occurred in Chief Rito's room.

"I must say, this is wonderful news! Medli would be quite the catch for anyone, but I never imagined she would marry our own prince!" Quill exclaimed.

"Da-ad! You're embarrassing me!" Medli mock-whined.

"But really, congratulations, you two. I couldn't be happier! By any chance, do you have a date set for the wedding?" Quill asked.

"Well, we were thinking sometime in May. We agreed to have our wedding outdoors, and we don't want any chance of rain." Medli explained.

"That sounds marvelous! I adore weddings outside in the sunlight. I simply adore them. I'll personally take care of delivering invitations when it comes time." Quill replied.

"Thanks, Quill. I knew we could count on you." Komali said, before he and Medli left.

And so, after one month of planning, including one day of Quill delivering all the hundreds of invitations without taking a break, Komali and Medli were married, and, as clichés go, they lived happily ever after. The end.

**9000ish: I do so love romance. Where would we be without love? Please review. Just don't be a douche about it. Pointers are appreciated. Dick comments are not. Hasta la Vista, Baby!**


End file.
